Be With You
by Corolla
Summary: -Sequel of Meet My Baby, Aqua Timez's 'B With U' Songfic- Renji and Byakuya were having their holiday in Karakura. They were enjoying a lazy afternoon listening to Renji's favorite song. Wonder what they talked about... Yaoi, Purely Fluff, OOC-ness.


**A/N: Okaay, this is my first songfic. I'm not sure if it's good though.. It's another chapter about Renji and Byakuya, a continuation from "Meet My Lover" and "Meet My Baby". I dunno I just can't write enough of them. The title of the song is "B with U" by Aqua Timez (such a great band, try listening to it!) I'll post the link on my profile, you should check it out! So yeah. I put the translation below the original lyrics, so that you'll know exactly what it means. No, I don't translate them myself... I can't speak Japanese lol. I didn't have the time to re-read or edit it though, so there might be a lot of mistakes, errors and ugly formatting. I'm very sorry about that. The exams are keeping me ;_;  
**

**Enough of my babbles, enjoy!**

* * *

**Be With You**

A cute tune was playing from the mp3 player, making the atmosphere even merrier. The sun was shining brightly, sky so blue with puffy white clouds rolling by. The water in the river was crystal clear and the trees were green and lush.

_Naze to mo shirazu itsu to mo wakarazu  
Unmei to yoberu hodo oogesa demo naku  
Tanchou ni susumu mainichi no  
tochuu de fuwari to maiorita  
Haru ni sakura ga saku you na touzen samitaku  
Kimi wa nani mo hoshigarazu tada soko ni ita  
Muri ya gomakashi no nai kimi no  
Fuwafuwa to shita shigusa ga kawaikute_

_//Why and when it happened I don't know  
it isn't so grandiose as to be able to call it fate  
In the middle of the monotony of each day, it gently swept down  
As natural as the blossoming cherry blossoms in spring  
Not wanting anything, you were just standing over there  
Without doing anything special besides your airy gestures, you were cute//_

The 6th Division Taichou and Fukutaichou were lounging underneath a tree near the lake. When Byakuya said that they're going to have the whole month for themselves, he wasn't joking around. After they finished all the work, they immediately pack up and left for Karakura.

Renji in his red shirt and brown leather jacket was humming along to the song, reading the lyrics. His flaming red hair tied into a low ponytail, blown lightly by the wind. His black sneaker was on his right, near a stack of grocery bags full of drinks and snacks.

"Byakuya?" Renji called to his lover. Byakuya was sitting beside him, reading a book they bought earlier.

Byakuya was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. His long black hair was let loose. He figured his kenseikan would be a bother.

"What's the matter, Renji?" The Captain said without taking his eyes off the book.

"I thought we're here to spend some time together." Renji wrapped his arm around Byakuya who was still reading.

"Mmh." Byakuya mumbled, not really paying attention to his Fukutaichou.

"Oh, Byakuya come on!" Renji kissed Byakuya's cheek, hoping that it would get his attention. A blush crept up Byakuya's face. He sighed in defeat.

_Nichiyoubi futari aruku namikimichi  
Kimi ga mitsuketa wata ame mitai na kumo  
Nande mo nai you ni miteta mono ni kokoro ga odoru  
Omowazu kao ga hokorobu no wa naze darou_

_//The two of us walking on the tree lined street on Sunday,  
the clouds you found were like a cottony heaven  
Like it was nothing, my heart started dancing at what I was seeing  
Without thinking, I wonder why I broke into a smile//_

"Very well," Byakuya closed his book, putting a red pineapple shaped bookmark. "What do you want to do?"

Renji thought for a while. They just ate, went to a bookstore and did some little shopping... What else could they do? Renji really wanted to play in the water, but they didn't bring any spare clothes.

"Let's just snuggle up and listen to the song, ok? This is one of my favorite!" Renji grinned. Byakuya couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer, nuzzling Renji's neck.

"Yeah, I have heard you play this song before. You were really enjoying it." He leaned in to see the lyrics on the mp3 player. "Such a sweet song."

"Yeah, it is. That's why I like this song. It's because this song is- Oh wait! Here's my favorite part!" Renji drew his breath and started to sing along. His voice deep and velvety in Byakuya's ears.

_Kurikaeshite iku sora no shita de  
kokoro kara kimi wo suki ni narimashita  
Ureshisou ni kusha tto warau egao mo  
kuriiro no yawarakai kusegge mo  
Muzukashii tetsugakusho nanka yori  
Daisuki na hito no ichibyou no egao de  
Kitto hito wa tsuyoku nareru no deshou ne  
kimi to iru to sou omoeru yo  
be with you, sore wa forever owaru koto naku_

_//Under the sky I'm going to keep repeating from the bottom of my heart how I fell in love with  
Your happily grinning face and your wavy hair, with its subtle chestnut color  
With the person you love's best smile, more so than something like a hard philosophy book  
Surely you will be able to become stronger; If I'm with you, I think so  
Be with you; That's forever, without an end//_

Byakuya chuckled, purely fascinated by his lover's ability to sing. But not only for that reason had he chuckled, but also because of the way Renji sung the song while looking at him so lovingly.

"You're really something, Renji. I've never thought that you can sing this good." Renji grinned and planted a kiss on Byakuya's lips.

_I close my eyes, think about you every day  
I need you, I love you, I need you, I love you  
Sore wa you & I forever love_

"I love you, Byakuya. I really wish we can be like this forever… With nothing on our mind, without any task we must finish, no such thing as work, Hollows, worries, fights. Nothing. Nothing else but the both of us together." Renji embraced the noble tighter, as if he would never let go. Byakuya smiled, thought for a while and kissed his lover.

_Kawatte iku nanika to kawarazu ni aru nanika  
Nani wa to mo are tomo ni ikiru koto ni  
Arigatou to ieru ima kono mainichi wo  
taisetsu ni tsumikasaneteku  
Haiiro no asu wo niramu koro wo sugite  
Odayaka na hi damari wo mitsuketa boku to  
Chigau you de nite iru kimi to no  
do no renai to mo chigau monogatari_

_//Some things are going to change and some things will not  
At the very least we are living together  
I can say thank you now, for making each day special  
Passing the time staring at the gray sky of tomorrow,  
we witnessed the silence of the gentle sunrise  
With someone who is like you,  
but no matter what kind of love it is, it's a different story//_

"Hmmm. Personally, I prefer the way we are living in the Seireitei. Living together just the way we used to live, Renji." The red haired man just gave him a puzzled look. "No, it's not that I disagree or dislike your thoughts. I think it's a nice way to live too. But in Seireitei we can protect each other. We can be with each other even more, bearing responsibilities and problems that we can solve if we work together. Seireitei is where we belong, where we can be ourselves, where we are so in sync."

_Dare ni demo sorezore kosei ga aru  
Dakara futari de kanaderu HAAMONII ga  
Itsumo utsukushii wake ja nai sore de ii  
Boku wa ari no mama no kimi wo suki ni natta ndayo_

_//Everyone has their own personality,  
so the two of us playing together in harmony  
It wasn't always pretty; That's ok  
I fell in love with you just as you are//_

Renji smiled warmly. He remembered how they work together as a team, as the leaders of the 6th Division Squad. They would slice off every Hollow that stood in their way with Senbonzakura, Zabimaru and the entire squad. It's a great deal of fun for him to work together with the team.

"Haha, yeah I guess it's true now that you've mentioned it." Suddenly his smile faded into a frown. "But we also had a few problems on our path. I mean the misunderstanding and stuff. Not to mention work that has been piling up lately. We couldn't spend some private time together." Renji smirked playfully and leaned in to nibble at Byakuya's ear, switched his voice into an alluring, seductive one. "Our own sexy time together, baby."

_Kenka wo shita hi no yoru wa  
itsumo yori mijikai KISU wo shita  
Gomen ne wo iitakute demo ienakute  
sukoshi dake hanarete nemuru  
Bokutachi wa tsuyogari dakedo  
kitto ai ni bukiyou na futari dakedo  
Itsumademo issho ni irareru sa  
fushigi to boku ni wa wakaru  
Saa te wo tsunai de nemurou  
be with you, sore wa forever owaru koto naku_

_//The nights of the days we fought, our kisses were shorter than usual  
I wanted to say sorry, but not able to say it, we grew apart while we slept  
We were only bluffing; The two of us were in love, as awkward as we were  
But the mystery of whether we will be able to be together forever, I know  
Well…let's fall asleep holding hands  
Be with you; That's forever, without an end//_

Well it sure touched Byakuya, but he just had to smack Renji's thigh. Renji winced in pain and rubbed the spot where it hurt.

"Ouch Byakuya, no need to do that…" The Fukutaichou said through gritted teeth.

"It's necessary. Besides, problems are tests. It'll help us stay strong together. Look at us now. And as for time, we're the Taichou and Fukutaichou. We can just finish our work fast and have more time for ourselves."

_Bokutachi wa tada tada naka ga ii  
chiisana kenka mo kichin to suru shi  
Kotoba no sotogawa de nakanaori mo dekiru  
Mukashi kara no tomodachi no you ni  
Michi no tochuu de yuudachi ni furarete mo  
Futari de ki mama ni nurete kaeru  
Sore wa maru de yukai ni ame to asobu  
Osanai hi no tomodachi no you ni  
be with you, sore wa forever owaru koto naku_

_//We only, only got along well; We even have small fights properly_

_We can reconcile outside of words, like friends from long ago_

_In the middle of the road, even if there are even showers,_

_the two of us go home drenched in selfishness_

_And after all that we happily play in the rain, like childhood friends_

_Be with you; That's forever, without an end//_

"True that… Man, I can't believe I'm being so fussy about this! Sorry, love." Renji closed his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, overly fussy… I trust you more than anyone. We'll do it together." Byakuya climbed on top of him and kissed his forehead.

_I close my eyes, think about you everyday_

_Ano kenka wo shita hi no yoru mo_

_shizen to nakanaori dekita asa mo_

_//I close my eyes, think about you everyday.  
Even on the nights of the days we fought,  
even naturally being able to reconcile in the morning//_

"Of course we'll do it together! So don't ever go away and stay beside me. I love you, Renji." They both grinned.

"I love you too, Byakuya." Renji cupped Byakuya's face and kissed him softly. They pull away and sung the last part of the song together in the merry afternoon.

_**I close my eyes, think about you everyday  
I need you, I love you, I need you, I love you  
Sore wa you & I forever love **_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N : So? What do you think? I like this song very much! It's really sweet... I must say it fits them well o.O! **

**Renji : "Of course! My baby is my everything. We're gonna stick together for a long time! Damn it Byakuya, I love you so much *snuggles, kisses and hugs Byakuya***

**Byakuya : ".... Renji, I love you too, but I think public display of affection is not a good idea... *blush***

**Renji : "Fine then. *carries Byakuya* We'll take this somewhere else."**

**Byakuya : "Renji! Please no more! We just did it twice! Aaaaaaggghh!!"**

**Corolla : "Wow you guys... Keep it up Renji! Just drown in pleasure Byakuya, I know you like it."**

**Renji : "Sure will Corolla! *enters bedroom*"**

**Byakuya : "No! No more!! My bottom hurts!"  
**

**Please R)**_**  
**_


End file.
